Shut Your Dirty Mouth
by ExGratia
Summary: Marco is gone for the weekend and now it seems like Ace can't fall asleep without the blond by his side. But he has to do something to feel like Marco is right there with him! Well, an innocent talk on the phone doesn't sound like a bad idea, right? MarAce AU


**My lovely friend Miichaneko forced me to write this. She asked me for some kind of MarAce dirty talk/phone sex fic and, well, her wish is my command. If you're a die hard Marco x Ace fan, you ABSOLUTELY need to check out her art blog on Tumblr (Michis-art) or her youtube account (xmiiChaneko), because not only does she draw/edit absolutely amazing One Piece stuff, she also draws/edits Marco x Ace fanart which is totally beautiful! :')**

**I hope you all like this one !**

* * *

Shut Your Dirty Mouth

It was definitely past three in the morning. Ace didn't even want to know what time exactly it was, to be honest. The last time he had glanced at the digital clock that stood on his nightstand, the red numbers had spelled _2:36 AM_ - And that had probably already been an eternity ago.

Ace groaned annoyedly as he turned over to lie flat on his back again, the mattress of the large bed creaking slightly from his movements. He had been trying to fall asleep to no avail since eleven last night and he was still having problems to even keep his eyes closed. His dark eyes were fixed on the ceiling for what felt like the hundredth time this night. He let out a long sigh and forced his eyes shut.

This was so unlike him. Normally Ace was no one to struggle with falling asleep or having any problems of that kind. Come to think of it, he was known for drifting off to sleep during the weirdest occasions - thanks to his narcolepsy. And damn, he had never wished for a narcoleptic attack as much as he did now.

He whipped the soft pillow from under his head and pressed it against his face, the plush material muffling most of the loud groan he released out of frustration. It wasn't even like he wasn't tired or anything! The dark-haired man was completely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and shut his mind off, but somehow his body refused to listen to him, no matter how hard he tried.

And Ace knew the reason for his little problem way too well.

He removed the pillow from his face and pressed it against his naked chest instead, clutching it tightly. His head turned slightly to the right to stare at the empty space on his bed.

Usually, Ace would have been glad to have such a huge bed all for himself. Sometimes he would wake Marco up in the middle of the night, because the freckled man wasn't particularly still in his movements while sleeping. He liked to snore loudly in his sleep, sometimes he would toss and turn so much that he'd wake up the next morning lying completely diagonally in his bed and one or two times he had even unintentionally kicked Marco out of the bed because of his wild movements.

However, _actually_ having their large bed all to himself was just weird. He didn't feel comfortable without Marco by his side at all. Ace missed the warm body that he would usually snuggle up to at night. It simply felt empty without Marco next to him.

Ace moved both of his hands up to rub his tired eyes. He knew that he was the one to blame for his current situation and that it was definitely not his boyfriend's fault. Once a month Marco's whole family would come together for a family gathering at their father's place. Well, it did made sense since Marco's family was _huge. _Every month there was at least one birthday of one of Marco's siblings and his family was probably one of the most important parts of the blond's life. Ace knew that Marco loved his family, and the dark-haired man sure understood why. When Marco had brought Ace along with him for the first time to introduce him to his family, the freckled man had been welcomed by everyone immediately. Marco's father and his brothers had gradually become Ace's second family and usually he would have been thrilled about Marco's offer to come with him.

So why had he declined yesterday when Marco had asked him?

Ace furrowed his eyebrows and clutched the pillow tighter. God, he had absolutely no idea why.

"I need to slap myself for this..." He muttered, his voice sounding dull. Sometimes he really didn't make the best of all decisions. Marco had been surprised when Ace had told him that he'd rather stay at home this time, but the blond had accepted his decision regardless.

Ace placed his own pillow behind his head again and continued to stare at the empty spot next to him for several minutes. He reached his hand out to grab Marco's pillow and shifted his body to the side, burying his face into the pillow that belonged to his lover. God, he missed him. And he felt strangely ridiculous because of it. They had been together for months already, he shouldn't miss him the way he did. But maybe it was because Ace had already gotten used to the man by his side...

"This is going to drive me stir crazy..." He mumbled into the pillow before he lifted his head up again. His dark hair was completely ruffled, his eyes felt heavy and his body felt weak. Ace didn't even need a mirror to know how miserable he must look. And he didn't like the thought of it one bit.

He had to do something.

With a nod to himself Ace threw the covers back and sat up, a slight shiver running down his spine when his warm feet came into contact with the cold wooden ground of his bedroom. He stood up and staggered into the direction of his and Marco's closet. He tried to be as careful as he could which was definitely harder than he had imagined since the room wasn't particularly illuminated at such an hour. His fingers trailed along the wall right next to their closet, searching for the light switch. He was rather clumsy in his movements and actually needed several attempts until he felt his fingertips touching the switch.

He turned the light on and immediately squeezed his eyes shut as the bright colors flooded the room. Coal eyes fluttered lightly to adapt to the brightness of the light, their owner releasing yet again a displeased groan. After a few moments he forced his lids to part to slits and blinked owlishly.

Once he had got used to the light, Ace turned to the large closet and wasted no time in yanking the door open. He stuck his head inside and started rummaging through it, obviously searching for a certain piece of clothing. "Damnit..." He whispered to himself as he took one shirt after another out and carelessly threw them behind him. "I could have sworn he didn't take it with him when he left..." The pile of clothes behind Ace got larger and larger with very second that passed. Suddenly, Ace's tired face brightened up as he found the object of his desire. "Got it!"

He kicked the closet door shut and grabbed the purple shirt in his hands on its sleeves, his arms slightly outstretched to examine the shirt with his eyes thoroughly. A wide grin spread across Ace's face, showing off a row of perfect white teeth.

Ace quickly paced back to the large bed again and climbed onto it. Sitting on his legs, Ace grabbed Marco's pillow and wrapped the purple shirt around it, buttoning it up with no hesitation. However, since Marco's shirt was definitely too big for the pillow, it hung sort of lopsided on it and the pillow didn't really fill the shirt out. But Ace obviously didn't care.

"Perfect!" Ace exclaimed happily, his eyes roaming proudly over his piece of art. "Just like Marco!" He got up from the bed again and turned the bright light off before he crawled into bed again. He threw the covers to the side and quickly nestled into the comfortable warmth again. He took the pillow with Marco's shirt into his arms and snuggled deep into it, his eyes closed. A content sigh escaped his slightly parted lips as he inhaled the unique scent that was still lingering on Marco's shirt.

Ace immediately felt more content with something that smelled slightly like the blond to grab onto. However, after a few minutes, Ace's eyes opened again as he noticed that he was still not feeling completely happy with the current situation. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the pillow, his black eyebrows furrowed.

Sure, it felt nice to have something that smelled a little bit like Marco to cuddle with, but there was no way that this inanimate object was a satisfying replacement for his lover. Marco's body was much firmer and warmer than this, it had become some kind of ritual for both of them that the blond would wrap his strong arms around Ace's waist in the night and whisper words into his ear to help his lover feel more relaxed.

Ace moved his hand up to push his dark bangs out of his face and cradled his face, thinking. He was a little disappointed that his little _Marco doll _wasn't as effective as he had thought and that he had to come up with another idea now. He closed his eyes in deep thought, occasionally tapping his right index fingers against his temple. What could he do to feel like Marco was just right beside him when in fact the blond was a couple of hundred miles away from him? The easiest solution would be to just get into his car and drive all the way to the blond. But that was no option of course.

So what could he do?

It was definitely not enough to just hold something that had Marco's scent lingering on it. No, not when Marco was the one who would hold Ace in his arms most of the time.

Suddenly, the dark-haired man got another idea.

He sat up and tugged the pillow closer to him again. Slender fingers moved up to open the buttons of Marco's shirt again. When he was done, Ace took the piece of clothing off of the pillow again. He flung Marco's pillow back to where the blond would usually lie and took Marco's purple shirt into both of his hands again. He moved it behind his back and put his arms through the sleeves, carefully putting it on. He didn't button it up this time and just enjoyed the warmth on his shoulder and his back. Marco's shirt was too big for him as well, but it felt good to have something that smelled like the blond wrapped around his body.

Smiling to himself, Ace lay down again and pulled the covers all the way up to his chest. He imagined Marco's arms being wrapped around him instead of his shirt only and felt his body visibly relaxing.

But still, this was not enough to make him fall asleep.

Ace opened his eyes again and slowly raised his upper body until we was sitting on the bed again, panting slightly. He thought that the warmth and the scent that Marco's shirt provided him with would be enough to help him out with his little insomnia, but it was no use. It did help Ace to feel more relaxed, but it was still no replacement for his lover.

His upper body fell onto the mattress again, the dark-haired man releasing another desperate sound from his lips. This was beyond frustrating. He gulped slightly as he allowed his half closed eyes to slowly move to the digital clock again. Ace wanted to check the time again, wondering if maybe it was already so early in the morning that he could also just stay awake now. However, his eyes caught sight of something else that was lying on the small nightstand.

Ace's phone.

His eyes widened a little. Why hadn't he thought about this earlier? He quickly blamed his overtired brain and reached his arm out to grab the phone, flinching slightly as the utter brightness of the screen pressured the back of his eyes. He stared at the screen once his eyes had adapted to the light.

Could he really do this? Could he really just call Marco at such an hour? When the blond was probably just as tired as Ace? Waking him up, just because Ace couldn't sleep?

Ace grinned to himself. Of course he could. After all, the blond was used to worse from the younger man.

He quickly dialed the number of Marco's phone and moved it up to his ear the same second he heard the beeping sound starting. He moved to lie on his back again, biting his lower lip gently as a little wave of nervousness rushed through his body. Ace just hoped that the blond would understand him and didn't get pissed at the younger man for waking him up.

The sound on the other end of line continued, and for a couple of seconds Ace thought about disconnecting the call again. Marco was probably too fast asleep to hear his phone ringing anyway.

Suddenly, the beeping sound of his phone died down and the next thing Ace heard was a quiet, yet perfectly audible yawn.

_"...Ace?" _He heard Marco's voice after the other man had finished yawning, and shit, Ace could practically hear the tiredness in Marco's voice.

"Yeah... Hello, Marco..." His voice sounded rather nervous as he muttered the words. He should have thought this ideas through before he had started it.

_"Why are you calling me so late? Is something wrong, yoi?" _Well, the question was justified. You wouldn't call someone in the middle of the night just for entertainment purpose.

"I...uh..." Ace cleared his throat softly with a fake cough. God, this was even more awkward that Ace had assumed. He scratched the bridge of his nose slightly with his finger, trying to come up with something that didn't sound _too _stupid. "I guess I... just wanted to wish you a good night."

_"At four in the morning?" _Ace shut his eyes tightly and inhaled a deep breath. He knew he should have checked the time before he had called the blond.

"Yeah... Better late than never, right?" He didn't even want to know how much like an idiot he must sound calling someone at four in the morning to wish them a good night.

Ace moved his free hand up to rub his face. "I'm sorry..." He muttered, his voice quiet.

_"What for, yoi?" _Marco asked, his voice gradually losing it's sleepy tone.

"For waking you up, of course." Ace whispered into the phone, closing his eyes and smiling bitterly to himself. He felt like the biggest idiot on earth right now.

He heard Marco laughing quietly but warmly at the other end of the line_. "Nevermind. I'm used to you waking me up after all, yoi."_

The edges of Ace's lips curled up in a content smile. It felt like a huge weight dropped off his shoulders knowing that Marco wasn't mad at him or didn't think of him as a dumbass. Or at least he didn't say it. "That's good." He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side, looking at the spot where Marco would usually lie. "I think I also got used to...you know..." Ace stopped mid-sentence, not really knowing what exactly to say. "...you lying in bed with me..." Oh god, Ace wanted to slap himself. That sounded just too cheesy.

_"Do you miss me that much, yoi?" _Marco asked teasingly.

Even though the older one wasn't physically present right now, his words alone were enough to heat Ace's face up with a light red blush. "W-What?! That's not tru-"

_"Shh, don't worry about it. I'm here to talk to you now if you want.." _He heard Marco saying, and instead of calming him down, Marco's statement actually caused the red tint on his cheeks to deepen in color.

Ace's heart started beating faster. "It's just that..." He let out a deep breath, telling himself that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. "...I really miss you..."

_"Where are you right now, yoi? You are in bed, aren't you?"_ Marco asked.

The freckled man opened his eyes and arched one eyebrow questionably. "Of course. Why are you asking, Marco?"

_"I really like hearing you say my name. Especially with that sleepy voice right now." _Marco said._ "Reminds me a little bit of last night before I went."_

Ace heard the amusement in Marco's words. But the thought about what his boyfriend was talking about sent the heat throughout his body already, leaving him slightly excited. He sucked in a deep breath as he moved his hand up to rub it across his naked, muscular chest.

"Yeah..." He whispered into the phone, closing his eyes and allowing the vivid memories of last night to cross his mind. "I'd do anything to do that with you again right now..."

_"God Ace, I really miss you, too." _Marco's voice alone sent little sparks of excitement through his body. _"You have no idea how good you looked last night. With your lips parted, your breath ragged, your eyes lidded... I can't get that picture out of my head."_

Ace whimpered into the phone, the memories of Marco on top of him, with his hands roaming all over Ace's chest, flashing through his mind. He moved his left hand up and pressed the palm gently against his chest, on the same spot where Marco would always place his hand.

_"Are you lying on your back, Ace?"_ He heard Marco rumbling low into the phone.

"Yes..." Ace's body started to heat up, his fingers already shaking in anticipation for what was about to come.

_"Put the phone on speaker and place it next to you on the pillow, yoi." _Marco commanded and Ace complied without hesitation. He pressed the button and put his phone gently right next to his head.

"Done." Ace pulse started to speed as he waited for further instructions from his lover.

_"Good. I want you to put your hands on either side of your hip." _

Ace licked his lips and moved both hands down. He stopped once he had gone past his waist and placed them where Marco had told him. The dark-haired man let out a low whimper at the feeling of his hands on his heated body.

_"Now slide them up your body. Slowly, yoi. Once you've reached your chest trail them gently down again..."_

The freckled man swallowed hard and started to move his hands upwards, letting his own hands slide over the skin of his sides. His dark eyes closed on their own accord as he felt the warmth building up in his nether regions. "Marco..." His moan was quiet and he didn't know if he other man had even heard him.

Ace allowed his hands to rest on his chest for a couple of seconds, enjoying the feeling of warm hands on that area. He then glided them down again, touching as much of his firm body as possible.

_"When you're done with it, let one hand stay on your hip, yoi. Move the other up to run your fingers over your lips. Imagine it's my mouth. Be very light, just brush them gently against your soft mouth."_

Oh god, Ace felt his heartbeat increasing with every second. The image of Marco's tongue darting out to wet his lips made Ace's breathing hitch. He kept his left hand on his hip, his right slowly trailing upwards again. He barely felt his fingertips as they traced the skin of his chest, then his neck and eventually his lips. A soft moan echoed to the phone next to him.

_"And now take your index and your middle finger into your mouth. Slide your tongue around them, Ace. Get them wet, yoi." _Marco ordered, his voice deep.

Ace opened his eyes slightly and placed his two fingers against his lower lip. He parted his lips and slowly brought them into his mouth, licking the tip of his fingers. He hummed low around the two long digits, feeling a shiver running all over his skin.

_"Take them out and trap your left nipple between both fingers. Rub them around it with slow circular movements."_

He did as Marco told him and took his fingers out of his mouth, moving them to his nipple. A low hiss escaped Ace's lips as the wet fingers touched the hot and sensitive area of his skin. "M-Marco..." The name slipped from Ace's mouth as he started moving his fingers, immediately feeling a tiny wave of pleasure running down his spine.

_"That's good, yoi. Keep moaning my name like that. Can you feel how your nipples are becoming more sensitive? Imagine your fingers as my lips mapping around your nipples. Can you do that, yoi? Can you picture me licking you there?"_

Ace gulped audibly, ragged breaths escaping his lips as he tried to calm his heart that seemed to be racing away. Yes, he could imagine it so easily. The blond's tongue on his body, licking his warm skin wherever he wanted. "Yes..." Ace clenched his eyes shut as he pressed the back of his head against the pillow. "Fuck Marco, _yes_!" He could feel himself swelling as he touched himself.

_"Now stop your movements and slide your hand all the way down to your hip again." _The dark-haired man complied, reluctantly though. He had just started to enjoy the feeling of his hands all over his body, but he was also curious for Marco's next step. _"Fuck, Ace... Do you have any idea how much I want to be with you now, yoi?"_

God, Ace also wanted nothing more than to be with Marco right now. "Marco, I..." His voice sounded breathless. "I want you here... I want you on top of me..."

Ace had clearly ignited something within Marco as well with his words, judging from the way he heard Marco taking deeper breaths. _"Yeah, just the thought of you lying underneath me, waiting for me... Fuck Ace, that's enough to drive me crazy here..." _Ace closed his eyes, the way Marco talked to him made him feel both, completely loved and hot._ "I would keep my hands on your hips, just the way you have them now. Imagine those are my hands, touching you so close to where you need to be touched even more, yoi..." _Ace subconsciously tightened the grip on his hips, a silent groan coming from his mouth in return. _"I would lean down until my lips brush against yours, yoi. Then the kiss would become more and more passionate as you part your lips slightly to allow my tongue to explore your mouth. Fuck, Ace... Your face looks so hot every time I kiss you like that, yoi... With your eyes closed, blushing and panting...Your mouth would be so hot and wet, and I would press closer to feel all of you." _God, it should be illegal for a person to sound so fucking sinful.

Ace's mouth had become dry, all he could do way lie there, listening to Marco saying those words that made him feel so unbelievably good.

_"I would move my hands all over your naked body." _Ace's hands left his hips. He moved them up and down all the way from his abdomen to his chest. It felt so good to be touched like that and even better to imagine Marco doing all these things to him. _"...Yeah just like that, yoi..." _Marco said, as if he knew exactly what Ace was doing right now. _"You always get goosebumps when I touch you like that... You like it, don't you?"_

Ace's breathing was irregular, he felt how his body got more aroused with every word Marco whispered to him. "Yes... I love the feeling of your hands on my body, Marco..."

_"I would leave your mouth to move it to your neck, leaving a wet trail with my tongue... Gently sucking on the sensitive skin there... Marking you as mine."_

The younger man had to clench his teeth for a second as his heart started to pound fast against his ribcage. His dick twitched inside his boxers, the images in his head making him go crazy with want. Something about belonging to Marco made him feel so good, so wanted. And right now he wanted nothing more than Marco actually leaving hickeys on his neck and showing the world who he belonged to. "Oh god, Marco..."

_"I wouldn't stop licking and sucking your skin until I get a perfect mark on you, Ace... You would look so unbelievably delicious with my marks all over you, looking completely aroused..."_

Ace turned his head slightly to the side, his eyes on half mast as he stared at the phone. One of his hands left his body to grab the sheets behind his head, as if he desperately needed something to hold onto. He heard the other male sucking in a deep breath before he heard Marco's voice again. _"You are clutching the bed sheets, aren't you, yoi? Yeah, just the way you always do it when you can't take it anymore."_

Ace felt his blood rushing downwards, his erection getting uncomfortably hard inside the fabric of his dark boxers. He couldn't control his breaths anymore, the images in his head were so clear that it had become hard for the young man to think about something else. "F-fuck Marco... I need to..." He shut his eyes again as he trailed his hand on his chest lower, stopping at his abdomen.

_"You want to touch yourself, yoi?" _Marco asked with no clear trace of emotion in his voice, so that Ace was wondering if Marco was just teasing him with the question or genuinely wanted an answer. His chest hitched.

"Yes," Ace parted his soft lips to mutter the words into the phone, slightly tilting his head to the side so Marco could hear his voice better. "I want to move my hand to my arousal and pretend it's yours, Marco..."

_"Hmmm, I wish I could see you like that, lying there and pleasuring yourself for me, yoi..." _The blond's voice was slightly breathless._ "Fuck Ace... I would grind my own erection against yours and listen to the whimpers you let out every time I do it. I'd repeat it until your aroused body couldn't take any more stimulation. Do you like the feeling of my weight on your naked body, yoi?"_

"Y-Yes!" Ace's voice was shaking, his palm ghosted over the area of his abdomen, gently pressing it against it after a few seconds. "Marco, yes!" Again, Ace shut his eyes and threw his head against the pillow, one hand on his abdomen, the other still clenching the sheets next to his head.

_"I'd lie on top of you, completely covering you with my body, yoi. My hands would tangle in your hair as I pull your head closer to shove our mouths desperately together. I'd keep grinding down on you so that you could feel how hard you make me."_

His hand trailed lower and lower, until it hovering over the prominent bulge in the cotton.

_"I'd get my fingers wet and move them slowly downwards, watching you as you arch your back slightly from the feeling of my hand on your body. I'd push one finger inside you and listen to you begging me for more, yoi..."_

Ace raised his hips and his fingertips slid underneath his boxers, slowly pulling them down until his arousal was released. He slipped the underwear over his ankles, letting the dark material fall onto the floor. The dark-haired man touched his rock hard erection with his fingers, causing him to bite his bottom lip gently. "Yes, more, Marco. Keep talking like that...I want you so fucking badly."

_"I want you to touch yourself for me, Ace. Push your fingers inside of you and imagine it was me, yoi... Can you do that for me?" _Marco panted seductively into the phone.

Ace whimpered noisily as he kept one hand on his erection and brought the other one to his lips, wetting two of his fingers. He then trailed them down his body until they reached his entrance. He parted his legs to give more room to his hand and pushed his index finger inside first, starting a steady rhythm pumping in and out of him. "Marco... You have no idea..." He stopped his little speech to let out a slight groan. "-what you're d-doing to me..."

_"Tell me, yoi."_

"Just hearing your voice gets me so aroused..." He gripped his erection tighter, as drops of sweat started to form on his body, the musky smell of it making his head feel dizzy. "I-I'm so hard for you, Marco. I'm already leaking..."

_"Ace... My finger would go in and out of you, yoi.. You would moan, and fuck Ace, your moans would go straight to my own cock... Making me harder than I'd already be... Then I'd add a second finger and start preparing you for me."_

Ace's whole body began to tremble and he started to wonder how Marco managed to get him so aroused with words only. But damn, everything his lover said _felt _so real. He pulled his finger out and entered his body again, this time with two fingers. "F-Fuck...I'm sliding two of my fingers inside me, Marco..." Ace said and listened to Marco panting. "I go as deep as I can, just like you always do with your cock..." His shaky fingers wrapped around his erection, a moan coming from his soft lips as he felt how his pre-cum had already started dripping out of the tip and running down his fingers. "A-And now I'm jerking myself off with my other hand, imagining it's you doing it..." He heard Marco cursing quietly, his words obviously arousing the other male.

_"I'd draw back from your body to grab the lube. Your dazed eyes would watch me opening it and slickening my cock up for you. You'd lick your lips, you couldn't wait anymore, yoi... You would want it so desperately..."_

Fuck, Ace wanted nothing more than to touch Marco. He wanted, no, _needed _Marco to make him come. It had to be Marco. He pushed his fingers deeper inside him and shut his eyes as he suddenly touched something within him that made him see stars in front of his eyes. "A-Ah! Marco...f-fuck yes!" He cried out.

_"You'd look me in the eyes with that lust filled gaze of yours as I move the tip of my erection to your entrance, yoi. Your eyes would clench shut the moment you feel me entering your warm body and I'd have to groan from the feeling of your tightness around me..."_

"Nghn..." Ace bit back a moan and moved his hand up and down, the wetness of his pre-cum making the sensation even more intense as waves of pleasure went through his sensitive body.

_"I would move my hands to your hips as I gently push in farther inside you until I could see my erection disappearing completely inside your body. Your whole body would shake from the sensation. I'd lie down on top of you again, our chests touching. I'd kiss your cheeks to help you relaxing. Then I'd tenderly press my mouth against yours, muffling your hungry moans with my mouth, yoi..."_

It wasn't even hard for Ace to actually imagining Marco doing all those things to him right now. After all, that was exactly what Marco always did whenever they had sex.

_"I'd wait a minute until you get used to the feeling. In the meantime I'd whisper into your ear how good it feels to be inside you, how much I need to control myself because of you, how absolutely beautiful you look, yoi... You'd shiver a little bit from my words and wrap your legs around my waist, pushing me even deeper inside you. We'd both moan from the sensation, Ace..." _Marco whispered lusciously. _"I'd press our foreheads together and wet my lips at the sight, yoi..."_

"Marco..." Ace moan sharply, his dark eyes closed, just as Marco had described it. He gripped his erection tightly and rubbed his thumb along the tip. Immediately, molten ecstasy raced through his body. "Yes, Marco!"

_"I'd take the hand that's clutching the sheets into my own hand, tangling our fingers as I start to move, slowly at first, so that you could feel every inch of me inside you. My eyes would never leave yours, the look of pure pleasure would be written all over your face, yoi..." _Marco said, his voice calm but thick and low with arousal.

Ace could feel the pleasure ripping through his skin. He lifted his hips up and thrust his erection into his own hand, the heat in the pit of his stomach getting stronger and stronger. "A-Ahh...M-Marco...ah..." He didn't even bother to close his mouth and kept it open as one moan followed the other.

_"Fuck yes, Ace. You'd moan my name just like that, yoi... I'd speed my rhythm up, my thrusts becoming faster. I'd let go of your hand and place mine on your chest to push you into the mattress to keep your body still. You would move your hands up to grab my shoulders as I thrust into you, throwing your head back and moaning incoherently. I'd feel your nails digging into my back as I slam harder inside you."_

"M-Marco...!" Ace sped up the movements on his erection and tossed his head to the side. His body felt so hot, every word Marco said went right under his skin. "I want it...F-Fuck, I...I want to feel you moving inside me...shit, Marco!" God, Ace felt like he was just about to burst from everything.

_"Fuck, come for me, Ace. I want you to spill your seed for me, feel it, hot and sticky over your smooth skin." _And now the blond's rough voice definitely sounded strained.

And that was all he needed as Marco sent him over the brink. Rocking his erection into his hand and pushing his fingers against that bundle of nerves inside him, Ace felt the fire coiling down in his abdomen becoming too much. He let out a moan that consisted of a mixture of Marco's name and some cuss word as sheer pleasure raced through his body, starting at his nether regions and then quickly shooting all the way up through his whole body. Warm cum dripped down from his hand and landed on his heated groin, some even on the purple shirt that Ace was still wearing. Ace continued to move his hand up and down, riding out every wave of pleasure till the end, his vision blurring white. He heard the blond man moaning at the other end.

He then let his arms fall limply right next to his body, trying to calm down his breathing and his still wildly beating heart. "Oh god, Marco..." He rasped breathlessly, his eyes still lidded as he stared at the ceiling. His whole abdomen was covered in a thin layer of sweat and semen.

_"Feeling better now, yoi?" _Marco asked, obviously amused over the fact that he had managed to make his lover orgasm with his words only_. "I wasn't aware that my voice had such an _effect _on you, yoi." _Marco mused, his voice dropping one octave as he emphasized the word 'effect'.

Ace moved his head slightly to the side, staring at the bright display. "Ask me when my mind comes back..." He panted, his voice still sounding ragged.

_"You better try to get as much sleep as possible now, because I'll be back in a few hours, yoi."_

Now _that _caught Ace's attention. He rolled on his side, facing the phone and gave it a questioning look. "What do you mean? Didn't you want to spend the whole weekend with your family?"

_"There's someone else I'd rather see right now, to be honest. I'm right on my way, Ace, yoi."_

The bright display turned black as Marco ended the call. Ace continued to stare at it for a few more seconds until he noticed Marco's pillow. Grinning, Ace took it and pressed the soft material against his chest. He buried his nose inside it and inhaled deeply, lying down again.

"Should I stay awake or wait for him to wake me up?" He whispered to himself, a content smile gracing his lips. Ace's dark eyes closed slowly, a pleasant darkness surrounding him.

His last thought before sleep engulfed him was that Marco would probably have to wake him up now. And Ace would be more than happy for that to happen.

* * *

**A/N: *crawls back under the same rock she came from* **

**Tell me if you liked it :***


End file.
